


Blow you like a cigarette

by yutabelbet



Series: The YuCas Agenda [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, M/M, Yakuza Leader Yuta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: Yuta would rather have Yukhei in his lips than the stick of cigarette between his fingers.A very short CasYu/2Yu mafia(?) au





	Blow you like a cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been good lately I am so happy so here’s a 2yu I’ve finished days ago enjoy ladies and gays mwah xo

It burns through his chest, as Yuta puffs the smoke filling up his lungs. He lets the snow coloured gas cloud his vision, watches as it dissipates into the air, revealing the bright glowing spectrum of colours created by every skyscraper and building scattered in the city, which looks way too alive at this late in the evening in his opinion.

The cold late night breeze makes the hair on the back of his neck rise, enveloping his entire body. He’s wrapped tightly in a white fluffy robe the hotel provided them with, but still, it doesn’t stop the cold from seeping into his skin. He clutches the robe tighter - staying on the balcony of a penthouse this late at night proves to be a wrong decision to Yuta.

He inhales another one from the stick, shutting his eyes to savour the heat flowing through every veins of his chest, before puffing it out, feeling empty again. Yuta was about to take another hit, but then he hears the sliding door behind him rattle open.

And he doesn’t even need to look behind him to know who it was.

“Let us head back inside Sir, we can not manage you catching a cold anytime soon.”

Yuta’s fingers shudder at the sound of his voice, ashes falling from the lit cigarette due to the sudden movement.

Wong Yukhei. The man who laid out everything just to protect Yuta. The man that’s been watching over Yuta ever since he lost both of his parents when he was just a ten year old boy. The man that owns Yuta’s whole being. Although of course the other is not aware of that fact, and so Yuta’s heart clenches, tightening around his chest everytime he thinks about the forbidden.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that when we’re alone, Yukhei?” Yuta said calmly, not bothering to face the man, as he can already feel the warmth radiating from the older’s body on his back.

“You are well aware that I can not possibly do that, Sir.”

Yuta takes a deep breath in, before turning around harshly, brows furrowed, looking straight into Yukhei’s dark orbs.

“You’re _my_ guard, Yukhei. Isn’t it a part of your job to do whatever I tell you to?” He says firmly, not backing down from whatever tension was building between the both of them.

Yukhei takes a step forward, limiting the space between them down to none, and so Yuta tries to distance himself, but he only feels the metal railing dig deeper into his back. 

“My job is not to spoil you, _Yuta_.” 

With just a word, Yuta’s whole existence crumbles. Knees weak, he grabs hold into the railing behind him. It wasn’t the first time he hears his own name slip out of Yukhei’s lips, but it sure does affect him the same way every time. 

In a heartbeat, Yukheis’s face is only a centimetre away from his. Large dark eyes digging straight into Yuta’s soul. He can feel the older man’s hot breath glazing over his lips, and it fires up something inside him, pooling deep down in his stomach, hot and heavy.

“My job, is to avoid you from doing anything stupid that might harm you in the future, _Yuta_ \- ” With the mention of his name, he hooks both of his arms around Yukhei’s neck, pushing his petite body into Yukhei’s. He then slips one of his legs out of the robe, pressing into the older man’s muscular thighs. “ - just like what you’re doing now.”

He can feel Yukhei’s body tense up, his breathing started to be more ragged every passing second. A smirk forms on Yuta’s lips, the thought of him affecting Yukhei like this makes his heart flutter.

“But you’re not going to hurt me, are you Yukhei?” Yuta breaths out, purposely staring into Yukhei seductively.

“I’ve been told that I’m not a very patient man, Yuta.” And with that, Yukhei shuts his eyes, and so Yuta does too. _We’re going to kiss, he’s gonna kiss me_. Yuta’s mind was a pure mess, he can't even form any sensible thoughts except for the fact that Yukhei, after all these years, was finally going to give in to Yuta. He feels like his heart was about to burst with ecstasy. 

The moment both of their noses touch, Yuta’s breath hitches, and there was a continuous beep ringing from Yukhei’s ears. 

Yukhei pulls away and suddenly the warmth that was shielding Yuta from the breeze was gone.

“We need to head down soon, Sir. Please prepare for the meeting.” He hears Yukhei say, before he hears the familiar rattling of the door for the second time that night.

A sigh escapes his lips, biting the inside of his cheeks, eyes still shut. _So close, so fucking close_.

**Author's Note:**

> My Yutae fic that I have been working hard on is coming real soon!! 
> 
> Big thank you to my gal D for editing and pointing out my mistakes *insert I love you in german* 
> 
> Don’t drink when you have work the next day kids


End file.
